Estate
by agreywriter15
Summary: Neji Hyuga hardly ever decides to take a break and Hinata tries to change that. Will this result in something more? Oneshot. NejixHina


_Summary: Neji Hyuga hardly ever decides to take a break and Hinata tries to change that. Will this result in something more? Oneshot._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. But this story is mine._

_Sorry if it seems rushed. This is my first story written here in this website. I hope you enjoy this and feel free to criticize any of the mistakes I made. Hopefully I'll learn from that. Lol. Well here's the story._

* * *

Neji Hyuga hardly takes any breaks, especially after a mission, as he often spent his time training. Hinata, had been worried about him, and asked her father if she and Neji could go to one of their estates for a short period of time. Hizashi was very reluctant.

"He is only a member of the branch family. It doesn't matter." He reasoned.

"But, remember what you told me when I was young? He is supposed to be my protector. And if he's not in good health, then he can't protect me, can he?" questioned Hinata. She knew she was testing her father, which could mean serious punishments, but right now she felt very determined.

Hizashi gave a sigh and rubbed his head. Hinata did have a point. What could Neji do if he wasn't in good shape? "Fine, but two days."

"Really? Thank you!" Hinata said. She bowed her head and then left the room, leaving her father alone, was again.

"What was I thinking?" Hizashi muttered to himself.

~~~***~~~

_Neji took a slow breath then punched his intended target. However, the swinging log swung back and nearly would have hit him if Neji had not ducked and avoided a possible bump to the head. He then put his hand to stop the log, and looked at Hinata, nervously looking down, at the entrance of the training room._

_"What do you want?" he asked. He grabbed a white towel hanging on the wall and wrapped it around his neck and glared._

_"Umm . . . ., I was thinking . . . ., how should I put this . . . . I,--" _

_"Just say it." _

_"Do you want to go to the estates with me?" Hinata asked. Hinata was feeling very awkward. Before she had no trouble talking to her dad, but here, here with Neji she was suddenly feeling very nervous._

_"The estates, but Hinata, did you ask for permission? You know very well that branched members are not allowed on estates. Why if---"_

_"Nii-san, it's okay. I already asked permission from my father. He said that as long as it's' for your duty as my protector, then you can come."_

_"Alright, but when?"_

_"Will tomorrow be alright, Nii-san?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then meet me at the gates by noon." _

Neji had waited for the gates for about an hour. He had not, packed too much things, mainly just some clothes and scrolls which he could read in his spare time. He looked at his wristwatch that he newly bought and sighed as he waited for Hinata. It was not long before he suddenly heard panting of breaths that Neji knew that Hinata had just arrived.

"Sorry for the wait Nii-san, but I overslept." Hinata sheepishly smiled.

"Well you are here now, so let's not waste any more time." Neji replied.

"Yes." was Hinata's answer.

The slow trip to the estate was very quiet, and Hinata desperately wanted to break the silence. As she was thinking, Hinata failed to notice a mud puddle, then suddenly slipped and got all her clothes wet and muddy. Neji could not help himself, and bursted out laughing.

Hinata blushed, this was a very funny, but not for herself. She tried to get up, but slipped again only causing Neji to laugh even harder.

"Nii-san, please help." Hinata begged.

Neji continued to laugh, but offered a shaking hand. His large, porcelain, but clean hands met with her cool, brown, muddy hands leaving a slight cold to the touch. Noticing this, he stopped laughing, and looked at her pale lavender eyes. She stared back, and they both leaned in, when they suddenly heard a bee coming into to their direction.

Neji then backed off and without warning let go of Hinata's hands, almost causing her to fall. However, Hinata somehow managed to stable her balance, and then quickly ran, as she got away from the stinging bee. When the bee was now gone, she looked at Neji, whose back was turned, facing the road ahead.

"Come on. Let's go." Neji said. He tried to forget, the scene of which they could have nearly kissed, but every time he did, a sudden redness would occur and Neji would shake his head in a vigorous attempt to shake it off. Hinata, however, did not seem to notice as she suddenly spotted the head of a lighthouse and enthusiastically ran towards it.

"Nii-san look! Were nearing the estates do you see it?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Come on then, nii-san." Hinata said, as she happily ran.

~~~***~~~

They were welcomed by two maids, waiting at the entrance of the building. The two maids grabbed their bags and led them to their seperate rooms.

In the early morning, Neji quietly went out of his room. He was headed to the living room area, which had was small, but otherwise had everything a basic living room had. He slowly crept down the stairs, careful not to wake anyone up. Then he opened the door and went inside. He went to the only bookcase inside the room, and grabbed the ladder attached. He then climbed up, but no sooner than he lifted a foot, that he suddenly heard rushed footsteps coming to the room.

Instinctively he got off the ladder and quickly rushed behind the door. This was his mistake. The door suddenly opended hitting him hard and a panicked Hinata entered the room. She huffed loudly as she looked around the room, slowly calming down as a relief that noone was there. Then she heard the door shut and as she looked to see who was behind, she gave a big gasp.

A bruised Neji greeted her, as she looked at him with weary eyes. His injury was mostly around the face. A small splinter could be seen dangling from his neck, his hair filled with sawdust, and his nose bleeding very badly. Hinata clamped her hands to her mouth in terror.

"Neji nii-san! I'm so sorry! So very sorry! So very--"

"Enough, Hinata. I'm fine."

"But you're not! Look at your nose and your neck."

"I can take care of that myself."

Hinata put her head down shamefully. She quietly went out of the room, leaving a fuming Neji. At first he was find with it so he sat down on an armchair. But then he felt his nose burn.

"Ouch." he muttered.

He tried to relax, but it was of no use. He decided to go to the bathroom and get a first aid kit, but he was greeted with a surprise.

Hinata had not went back to her room, but instead to the bathroom. And the reason she was taking so long? She was trying to reach the highest shelf, which held the first aid kit. After several attempts of watching her, Neji could not help but shake his head at the mere sight of the scene. He tried to help her, but only resulted in her tumbling down and causing more damage for the two of them. However, the scene that resulted was rare.

Never had an a awkward moment occur between the two of them occur as they lay stiff in this position: with Neji on his back to the floor and Hinata on laying on top of him. Like earlier in the morning, the two stared at each other with an awkward silence. This time there was no interruption. Their head leaned in. Closer and closer, the space between them becoming increasingly smaller until their lips were about to meet. And then it happened.

They kissed passionately, their heads turned and lips smashed to the other. As they continued this, they lost track of time. The world was only the two of them. Never mind their previous worries and them being related. Right now it was just the two of them and that was all that mattered. That is to say until they heard a cough behind them. And their worlds had now returned.

The End.

~~~***~~~


End file.
